Heaven Is Falling
by WP
Summary: Paige puts two and two together and confronts Chris. Set after Chris-crossed


A/N: hey, long time no fic but I think I just needed a break from charmed. I started watching again and I'm obsessed again. This is just a short one parter I think. It'll suck, I wrote it at work but I had to get it out. Thanks for reading.  
  
Heaven Is Falling  
  
Paige Matthews was use to living in confusion. Her whole life she'd had questions and the last few years had been no exception.  
  
But through the years she became good at making connections and she felt like she'd made the biggest discovery yet: That Chris, the neurotic demon hunting whitelighter from the future was in fact Chris Halliwell, her unborn nephew.  
  
She knew she couldn't go to her sisters with this. She had to go to Chris and ask him straight out. She took a deep breath and focussed on Chris. She summoned her power and orbed to him.  
  
As she began to form, there was a cool breeze and soon she realised she was high, very high. She screamed as she felt herself falling but strong hands steadied her.  
  
"Paige, what the hell are you doing?!" Chris squealed at her.  
  
"You're the one standing on top of the Golden Gate Bridge!"  
  
Chris sighed, "Why are you here? Is there a demon?"  
  
Paige rolled her eyes, "No. I'm here to talk to you."  
  
Chris could sense how serous she was so he sat down letting his legs dangle. Paige very cautiously sat down next to him, all the while reminding herself to orb if she fell.  
  
"What's this about?" Chris asked without the usual urgency in his voice.  
  
"You." Paige said simply. "We've not spoken about who you really are. Mainly because you're from the future, but... Chris I worked out who you are." She told him hoping he'd own up and admit the truth.  
  
"I'm no one." He said calmly as he stared into the night.  
  
Paige couldn't leave it there. "What's your real surname?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head and kept silent.  
  
"Fine. Guess we'll do this the long way. Today, we find out that you're half witch, half whitelighter, just like Wyatt and me. And you may have noticed that we're the only half - breeds, because no other witch's or families disregard the rules like us. The Halliwell's are different and the way I see it, we're the only ones allowed to break the rules, which means you're one of us. Am I right so far?" She asked.  
  
Chris finally turned to look at her. Paige almost gasped when she saw his teary eyes and pain filled expression. It was the first time he'd let his guard down around any of his family in this time frame.  
  
Paige's voice softened as she asked, "You're Piper and Leo's, aren't you?"  
  
Chris knew he couldn't lie anymore, Paige knew and he couldn't change that. "Yeah, I am."  
  
Paige nudged him playfully. "Wasn't so hard to tell your Aunt Paige the truth now, was it?"  
  
Chris couldn't help but let out a small laugh, however much he tried not to. He should be freaking out about time lines and disappearing but it felt good to know he wasn't lying to everyone he'd ever loved.  
  
"You know, I could disappear at any time now?" he laughed.  
  
"Nah, won't happen. Piper and Leo are soul mates, they'll be making babies any time now."  
  
"I hope literally." He joked.  
  
Paige put on her stunned face, "who knew you actually have a sense of humour!"  
  
"Not me." Chris admitted.  
  
Paige regretted her words. She was reminded of just how sad Chris was. She reached out and took his hand. "Do we all die?" She whispered.  
  
"I can't tell you what happens. You know that."  
  
Paige raised her eyebrows, "That was a yes if ever I heard one."  
  
Chris shrugged her hand off and looked at her angrily, "You don't know any of what happens!"  
  
"Then tell me! Maybe the only way to stop whatever's going to happen is by telling us! We can fix it, your future can be happy. Chris, it's easy to see how hard your life has been, let me help you fix it." Paige begged.  
  
Chris put his face in his hands before running them threw his hair. He wanted so much to tell her what their future held, to know that they at least had a chance of stopping the event. But if he did tell her, he could disappear straight afterwards. Though part of him thought that wouldn't be a bad thing.  
  
Paige watched her nephew struggle with whether or not to tell her. She was terrified of what would happen in their future but keeping it secret was tearing Chris apart. She put an arm around his shoulder in an effort to comfort him. She was slightly surprised how much he relaxed.  
  
"If I'm erased once I tell you this, it's up to you to tell them and stop it from happening, okay?" Chris asked.  
  
Paige nodded, "I swear that future won't happen."  
  
Chris took a breath. "We were a great family until I was around 18. That's when you, Aunt Phoebe and mum were killed. There was a huge attack and they killed you all right there along with some of my cousins and my sister. I found out that Ender was part of it. He had been making deals with a demon group for more power and they took advantage of an opening into our home. There was no turning back for him then. He became the worst evil the world has seen. He turned the entire country into a magic police state." Chris looked at his Aunt with begging eyes, "I tried everything to stop him. I kept trying and this was my last attempt."  
  
Paige, for once in her life, had no words for what she'd just been told. She done all she could and hugged a slightly distressed Chris. He couldn't stop a few tears from falling. "I've really missed you. I've wanted to tell you all that so much."  
  
"I'm glad I finally got to meet the real you." Paige said back. She understood now why Chris was always so detached and focussed.  
  
Chris pulled back, his blue eyes wet with grief. "I had to be that person. It's the only way I can stand being around you all and not... breaking down. My life ended that day. I lost almost everyone and the rest soon after. I spent the last 5 years of my life trying to make it right."  
  
Paige felt sick. He didn't say it but those people he lost were her husband and brothers in law, nieces and nephews and her own children. "I'm so sorry, Chris."  
  
Chris looked at her and she realised just how young he was. "What do we do now?"  
  
"I think we go and introduce you to your family." She notice the fear on his face and added, "don't worry, they aren't all that bad. At least you know about magic." She winked before the two witch/whitelighter's orbed out. 


End file.
